Over Thinking
by merethebear
Summary: Justin had started the war, she might as well bring out her ammo too.If he was just doing this to mess with her than that meant he didnt actually like Harper and once she figures that out it will break her heart. And so the battle begins.


JUSTIN Point of Veiw

Justin stared at her, in disbelief, how could she, how dare she! He is sick of her pranks and her jokes, because to him, they aren't funny. Especially when she ruins one of his projects he has been working on for a month. Even with magic, his project will take forever to rebuild! And yet, she just sits there, smiling at him with her big eye.

"What did you do?!?" Justin screamed as he turned to look at his project again.

"Well clearly it's broken, but it doesn't mean I did it. It could have been Max." Alex said as she tried to push the blame on someone else. Typical.

"Oh yes, it could have been Max, but what! He is on a camping trip with dad. It all comes right back around to you." Justin yelled. He tried to corner her but she was too quick for him.

"Justin, it's the middle of the summer. Why are you working on a school project anyway?" she shot back at him, trying to change the subject.

"It not a school project, I am trying to enter it into-"

"Oh yeah, you're a nerd. I almost forgot, almost." Alex just laughed as she walked off, leaving Justin standing there to sweep up the pieces of his broken diorama. He was sick of it! Sick of her! She couldn't just push him around like that anymore. It was time for pay back, revenge. But how could he get her back without getting in huge trouble? Justin thought about it as he finished cleaning up the mess and threw the piece away.

The Deli was rather empty today, in fact the only people in there was a creepy old man, Harper and Alex. When Harper saw him she smiled and waved. She had gotten better now; she wasn't nearly as strange as she used to be, but still very much Harper. He waved and smiled back and threw a wink in there just to make Harpers day, when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Alex roll her eyes at him. Why had she done that, if anyone should be annoyed it should be him at her, not the other way around. Then he remembered that he was trying to get revenge on Alex. So he needed to figure out what he had done to make Alex annoyed just now, but all he had done was waved at Harper. This struck an idea; maybe just maybe this idea of his would work.

Justin pulled up a chair to the table that they were sitting at.

"Hello ladies." Justin began, but he could already tell that Alex wasn't buying any of it. He didn't know how she did it, but she always knew when he was trying to be sneaky.

"Hi Justin" Harper squeaked. Alex just stared as he sat down.

"What do you want?" she questioned him as she watched Harper sneakily scoot close to Justin while he wasn't looking.

"Oh just wandering what my to favorite girls were up to today." He said while looking in Harpers eyes. She blushed deeply and then just felt a sharp kick under the table, and an annoyed looking Alex. It was then he knew his plan was foolproof; and what better time to put a plan in to action than right now?

"Well, we were just lea-"Alex began but Justin cut her off.

"Actually, I just wanted to know what Harper was doing today." He said without even bothering to glance in Alex's direction. This caused Harper to break out in a nervous laughter.

"I don't have anything planned for today." Harper blurted out. Justin knew this wasn't true, he knew that Alex and Harper had been planning to see the new movie '17 Again' for a month now; around the same amount of time that he had been working on his project.

"Harp-" But Alex was cut short again.

"Cool you want to go see a movie with me?" he asked. Harper barely blinked, Justin could hear Alex's raged breath next to him but he didn't turn his head.

"I was thinking maybe 17 Again. I hear it is very good." He started her down, hoping Harper would cave under.

"Yeah! I'll go!" Harper yelled.

"Great."

"As long as Alex comes along." She finished.

"Uh..." Justin stammered for a moment. That was actually a good idea, this way Alex would be annoyed during the whole movie, instead just for right now.

"Of course Harper," he thought he should ham it up a little. "Whatever you want. I'll pick you up at 5:30." And with that he got up and left the two friends.

Alex groaned out loud, quite, but still loud enough for Justin to hear as he walked away. Then he heard the yelling.

"Harper this was our movie! Just us, no one else!" she yelled.

"Yea, I know I'm sorry! But it's Justin!"

He smirked to himself as he ran up the stairs. Revenge really is sweet!

ALEX POV

Alex was over at Harpers waiting for her to get ready for the movie. At first Alex wasn't going to go with them, it annoyed her to no end that Justin had ruined their movie night, but after some careful consideration Alex realized that was probably what he wanted, for her to be mad at him. Well she was, but she certainly would not let Justin find that out. In fact she was going to do everything in her power to annoy the heck out of him tonight, he started the war, she might as well bring out her ammo too. And if Justin was just doing this to mess with her than that meant he didn't actually like Harper, and once Harper figures that out it will break her heart. So yea, a war will be started tonight. It all just depends on who is going to throw the first bomb.

"Hey Harper," Alex said after awhile of watching her try on crazy clothes. Harper put down her newest outfit, which was an umbrella themed dress with a complimentary hat to go with it, and looked at Alex.

"Would it be okay with you if I invited Zeke to go to the movies with us?" she questioned, she hated to do this, but it must be done.

"Zeke, as in Justin's friend, Zeke?"

"Do we know any other Zeke's"

"Well, I don't, but you might. You know a lot more people than me, Alex. And Zeke is a rather common name. It is quite possible-"

"Yes, Harper. Justin's friend Zeke." Alex said rolling her eyes.

"I thought you hated him?" Harper asked with a funny look in her eye.

"Harper do you know me? I hate everyone at first, but then you get to know people and…" Alex trailed off. She was good at lying but if she kept talking Harper might just catch on.

Harper just looked at her friend.

"Can't I like him now?" she asked hoping she didn't sound to fake.

"I don't know, it isn't like you, something its up." Harper spoke the truth.

"Nope nothing," Alex added drily. "Now give me your phone so I can call Zeke."

"What happened to yours?"

"I don't have his number."

Zeke was slightly hesitant at first to come, but when he heard Justin would be there, he finally agreed. Of course Alex didn't tell Zeke that he wouldn't be sitting next to him, but that was just a minor detail. She did, however, tell him it was a double date, even though it really wasn't, but she needed to convince Justin that she wasn't just going with Zeke to get on his nerves. Even thought she really was. It was all slightly confusing, and she hoped it would work. She could only hope that Zeke wouldn't call Justin and tell him about his new plans.

When Alex got back from calling Zeke Harper had already picked out what she was going to wear, a pineapple dress with matching earrings, necklace, and flip- flops.

"You look like Sponge-Bob." Alex commented.

"Really? Thanks, you know he was my inspiration for this one." Harper beamed.

"Hmmm.."

"You know I was thinking," Harper continued. "Isn't it funny how your brother likes me, your best friend. And you like Zeke, his best friend? And ya'll figured that out around the same time?"

Alex looked at Harper hoping she hadn't caught on to her plan, but she just looked around the room with a smile on her face.

"It a funny world." Harper added.

"Yeah. Sure is." Alex mumbled. "You ready to go?" she said a little louder.

"Yep! Almost, let me just add a little perfume." Alex watched as Harper sprayed some liquid on. She sniffed the air.

"Is that pineapple flavored?"

"Sure is! I hope Justin likes it!"

Alex just rolled her eyes and smiled. He hated pineapple.


End file.
